A pokemon christmas
by Pokegreen
Summary: This story is about what happens in a Pokemon Christmas! or so you think... CHAPTER ONE AND TWO ARE KINDA BAD, THE REST ARE BETTER.
1. The Christmas store

Once upon a December, there was a pikachu, a tepig, a cubchoo, and a pidove. The pikachu's name was Mitch, the tepig's name was Herald, the cubchoo's name was Snotty, and the pidove's name was Chirpy.

\- AT THE STORE One day, Chirpy and Mitch went to the 'christmas store' (A.K.A Toys R us) and Chirpy immediately went to the toys section. Mitch fell over. "Look at all the so many toys" Chirpy said. Suddenly, Snotty appeared out of nowhere, and Chirpy fell over. "The awethomenethh flattered me" Snotty said. Meanwhile, Mitch was grabbing everything off the shelves of the Lego section, "And this one, and this one, and, that one. No yes that one!" Mitch kept saying. Chirpy was now conscious, but wished she was not. "EWW! WHAT IS THIS STUFF" Chipy yelled. "eww….. what is this stuff" She grumbled. "Thnot" Replied Snotty. Snotty was now unconscious.


	2. Meanwhile

MEANWHILE,

At home, Herald was 'doing his best' at making cookies. "Done!" said Herald as he pulled out 21 pitch-black blobs out of the bottom of the stove. "I think they're a 'little' to hot" Herald put the 'cookies' in the dishwasher. As the 'cookies' were 'cooling down' Herald fell asleep on the stove. Eventually, the stove turned on (because of Snotty) And the 'cookies' were done.  
-

BACK AT THE STORE

Chirpy and Mitch were at the register, and Mitch walked right up the the manager and said "hi". They didn't have to pay for anything. The legos were thiers.

-AT HOME

Now Herald was knitting 'sweaters'. Herald put the yarn on his tail and bit it. Herald did this several times, and soon, he had made gobs of tail mixed with yarn and netles.


	3. Carie carie car

"Are we done here" Chirpy said

"I think so" Mitch said

"Carrie carrie car..." Chirpy mumbled

"To the amazing car!" Mitch yelled

"Is it a flying car?'" Chirpy said

"That would be an 'amazing car'." Chirpy said

"But it does!" Mitch yelled

"Why do you keep yelling!" Chirpy yelled

"But you just did!" Mitch yelled

"No I **_DIDN'T!_** " Chirpy screamed

"Your right. YOU _**SCREAMED!**_ " Mitch screamed

"Just stop already dudes" A man said

"Who are you?" Mitch and Chirpy said in sync

"Me mans?" The man said

"What?" Chirpy said

"Yah, 'What' he said" Mitch said

"I'm a _**GIRL!**_ " Chirpy screamed

"You did it again!" Mitch said

"Did what?" Chirpy asked

" ** _SCREAMED!_** " Mitch screamed

"Not again" Chirpy mumbled

"What about me mans ?" The guy said

"Your now Chuck" Mitch said

"A Chuck man?" Chuck man said

"Yah, 'A Chuck man'" Chirpy said

"K. Bye dudes mans" Chuck man said

"'K. Bye dudes man'" Mitch said

* * *

BACK AT HOME...

"Let's do dis!" Herald said

*Herald opens a bag of coffee*

"Time for **HOT** chocolate!" Herald demands

"Huh?" Snotty said

"Yah, time" Herald said

"Are you thure?" Snotty said

"Yah, time" Herald said again

*Herald dumps the coffee powder into a bowl*

"Bole time!" Herald demands

"Which kind?" Snotty said

"Bole kind" Herald said

"Huh?" Snotty said

"Time..." Herald said creepily

"Time..." Herald said again

"Time..." Herald said for the 3rd time

"Ti" Herald gets cut of by Snotty

" _ **I KNOW ALREADY! TIME!**_ " Snotty yells

*By the way, the whole world heard that*

"Yah, Time..." Herald said again


	4. Who are you?

*Chirpy, Mitch, and Chuck finally leave in their flying car*

"Cool mans" Chuck said

"Wait... Who's that?" Chirpy said

"How should I know?" Mitch said

"Let's go see mans" Chuck said

*They fly down to the unidentified Oshawott*

"Who are you?" Chirpy said

"I'm Sam. Who are you?" Sam said

"I'm Chirpy. This is Mitch, and this is Chuck." Chirpy explained

"Cool. By any chance, do you happen to have any green eggs and ham?" Sam asked

"Yah." Mitch said

'Wait, what? Why on earth would... Wait, you... Eww!" Chirpy said

"Here it is" Mitch said

*Mitch pulls out the most fanciest dish of green eggs and ham from the bottom of a cushion*

"Yummmm" Sam said

"Cool mans" Chuck said

"Here you go!" Mitch said

"WAIT! You Have to come with us. There's more where that came from!" Chirpy said

"There's more where that came from right?" Chirpy whispered to Mitch

"Yah" Mitch said

"Shhhh!" Chirpy said

"Just making sure" Chirpy said

* * *

BACK AT HOME

"Let's Wrap!" Herald said

"Hum-de-dum-dum-dumm" Herald said as he grabbed wrapping paper

"Wrappie time, wrappie time hum-de-dum-dum-dum" Herald said

*Herald grabbed wrapping paper and put it on the boxes, Just putting the paper on the box and getting stuck in the tape*

"I think, Think I'm stuck" Herald said to Snotty

"Why should I help you?" Snotty said sassily

"Cuz. You shud" Herald said

"I will!" A absol said

"Who are you?" Snotty and Herald said in sync

"I'm Dust. The inventor. Glad to meet you" Dust said

"Will you 'volunteer' to be tested on with my new 'BLADE OF HORRABLE DEVISTATEING DEATH'?" Dust said

"Uhhh..." Herald said

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Dust said

*Dust pulls out the 'BLADE OF HORRABLE DEVISTATEING DEATH' and moves closer to Herald*

"Wait! I have a wife and kids!" Herald said

"No you don't" Snotty said

"Okay! Back to what we were doing!" Dust said

*Dust pulls the 'BLADE OF HORRABLE DEVISTATEING DEATH' out again*

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Herald yelled

"Okay! All done!" Dust said

"Wait, what?" Herald said

"Okay, bye" Dust said

"Wait! Pleathe, thtay" Snotty said

"Why?" Dust said

"Because... Herald just volunteered to always be your... volunteer!" Snotty said

"K" Herald said


	5. The magical house

"Were going home to the magical house, Were going home to the magical house, oh, Were going home to the magical house Yay!" Mitch said

"Woah mans. That's cool mans" Chuck said

*Chirpy bangs her head on wall several times*

"uhuhhh" Chirpy said

"Yummy, yum, yum, yum!" Sam said

"Wow, just wow. I'm surrounded by idiots, and they are sooooo annoying!" Chirpy thought

"To the house!" Everyone said except for Chirpy

"To the house" Chirpy said with a drowsy voice

* * *

"YAY" Herald yelled

"'YAY'" Snotty said

"I'm leaving" Dust said

"Why" Herald said

"Because there's nothing to do here!" Dust said

"Yah there is" Herald said

"No there isn't" Dust said

"Yah there is" Herald said

"No there isn't" Dust said

"Yah there is" Herald said

"No there isn't" Dust said

"Yah there is" Herald said

"No there isn't" Dust said

 **"ENOUGH ALREADY** " Snotty yelled

"Yah there is" Herald whispered

"No there isn't" Dust whispered

"I thaid thtop" Snotty said

"I'll just make something with YOUR stuff" Dust said

"I'll just make something with YOUR stuff" Herald mimicked

*Dust grabbed Heralds cookies and hot chocolate*

"A little this, a little that" Dust said as he experimented

*Dust puts a cookie in a cup of hot chocolate*

*Giant explosion*

"Done!" Dust said

*Smoke clears and the building is perfectly fine*

"What ith that?" Snotty asked

"Its my new" Dust said

"INVENTION" Dust said

*Holy music appears as Dust said Invention*

*Claps*

"Very nice, very nice" Snotty said in a 'Sir' voice

"Its my new" Dust said

"INVENTION" Dust said

"No, whath the name of the inventhion" Snotty said

"Its called the" Dust said

"MAGIC DUST" Dust said


	6. Magic dust

**I do not own Sam, Dust, or Roman, Roman is Jaegothis's if you already know from his story, Gates to infamy.**

"Were hoooooome!" Herald yelled

"Hello mans?" Chuck said

"Let's just go in anyways" Herald said

*Chirpy face palms*

"Yah, do your face palm mans" Chuck said

*Everyone face palms*

"Triple facepalm!" Herald said

"Wait. That is very, very, bad... THE FACEPALM APOCALYPSE" Herald said

"What even" Chirpy said

"Just go home now!" Chirpy said

*Then, the finally make it home*

"Welcome home!" Snotty said

"Welcome back!" Herald said

"Hello" Dust said

"What? Your here to Dust?" Sam said

"Oh, hi Sam" Dust said

"Have you seen my new invention?" Dust asked

"What invention?" Chirpy, Chuck, Mitch, and Sam said

"The..." Dust said

"'BLADE OF HORRABLE DEVISTATING DEATH'!" Dust said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" The others said

"Not agian" Herald said

"Did someone say HELP?" A pikachu said

"No" Chirpy said

"Well, 'who cares'" The pikachu said

"We do" Herald said

"Well, who are you?" The pikachu said in question

"What. Even." Chirpy said

"Congrats!" an electronic voice said

*Cheering and clapping people appear*

"Your the first person to ask that!" The voice said

"Be quiet! Your name is now Siri!" Mitch said

"Okay, fine" Siri said

"Okay, i'm Chirpy. This is Mitch, Sam, Dust, Snotty, Herald, and Siri" Chirpy said

"Whats your name?" The pikachu asked

"I just told you, Chirpy" Chirpy said

"Whats your name?" The pikachu asked

"I just told you, Chirpy" Chirpy said

"Whats your name?" The pikachu asked

"I just told you, Chirpy" Chirpy said

"Whats your name?" The pikachu asked

"I just told you, Chirpy" Chirpy said

"Well, whats your name?" Chirpy asked

"I'm Roman. Iceee to meat u" Roman said

"Whats your name?" Roman asked

" **I** **just told you, Chirpy** " Chirpy said

"Mmmmmmmmkay" Roman said

"Magic dust for all!" Dust said

*Dust through the dust on everyone*

"Weeeeee!" Herald said as he started to fly upwards

"Weeeeee!" Chirpy said as he started to fly upwards

"I'm a GIRL" Chirpy said

"Weeeeee!" Chirpy said as she started to fly upwards

"Weeeeee!" Sam said as he started to fly upwards

"Weeeeee!" Dust said said as he started to fly upwards

"Weeeeee!" Mitch said as he started to fly upwards

"Weeeeee!" Siri said as she started to fly upwards

"Weeeeee!" Roman said as he started to fly upwards

"Bye suckers!" Dust said as he flew away with the others


	7. SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE ROMANS RAPPING

"Oh man, this is horrable..." Roman said

"Aha! I can rap" Roman thought

*Roman starts beatboxing*

"Were flying though the sky and were probly' gunna' die and life is like a pie" Roman raped

*Roman starts beatboxing harder*

"Goin' up into da clouds, that kinda look like plows, and were probly' not goin' downs" Roman raped

*Roman does faster beatboxing*

"Beatboxin' is fun, but now we're almost done" Roman raped

*Everyone cheers*

"But that was just a joke and please don't provoke cuz that iz a dope" Roman raped

*Roman does Expert beatboxing*

*Roman grabbed a trumpet and starts playing it*

The trumpet went "Berrrr-boooo-ber-berm-berm-ber-berrrrrrm"

*Roman grabbed a drumset*

The drumset went "Boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash"

* * *

WANING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO THE DUMBS ANY MORE, THEN SKIP THIS PART

LOL TROLL COOL he,he. Did you see what I did here-^

The drums also went " **B** u-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-COOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOL-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash-bu-bu-boom-chash-boom-bu-boom-chash" Went the drumset

* * *

Ok, now its over.


	8. It's raining Pika

"Hmmmm..." Roman thought

" Ah, ha!" Roman said

"Pikachu arrrrmy" Roman yelled

"Yes" Something said from the clouds*And it sounded magical*

"Get. Us. DOWNNNN!" Roman commanded

*Pikachu's start falling from the sky*

"Weeee!" Most of the Pikachu's said

*Chirpy, Mitch, and dust are hit by Pikachu's*

"YAY!" Roman said

"Wow" Chirpy said

"You actually succeeded in something" Chirpy said

"Mmmmmmhermmmm" Roman said

*Roman, Sam, Snotty, and Herald are hit by Pikachu's

"Look out!" Sam yelled

*Chuck and Siri are hit by Pikachu's

"Wait..." Siri said

"What mans" Chuck said

"Oh, nothing" Siri said

"Wait... You just called me a he!" Siri said

"What's so wrong about that mans" Chuck asked

"Oh, nothing. Just saying..." Siri said

"CONGRATULATIONS" Siri said

"Wha'd I win mans" Chuck said

"A new car!" Siri said

*Cheering noises*

"How'd I win it mans" Chuck asked

"Just that most people call me a girl" Siri said

"Whad'm I gunna do with a new car mans" Chuck said

"What do you mean?" Siri asked

"I've never even had a car mans, so it's a car mans. Not a new car mans" Chuck said

"Than you'll also need to get a drivers license!" Siri said

* * *

If you don't mind some singing from Roman I (NOT RAPPING) read this chapter

"I...can...SING!" Roman yelled and the whole world heard it

"It's raining Pikachu army

rainin' Pikachu army

it's raining Pikachu army

ohhhoooohhhh

rainin' Pikachu army

pika-pi-pi-pika-pika

it's another waaaaaaaaarrr

pika-pi-pi-pika-pika

with electricityyyyyyyyyyyyyy

pi-ka pika-pika-chuu

e-lec-trici-trici-ty

e-lec-trici-trici-ty

e-lec-trici-trici-trici-trici-trici-trici

rainin' pika

it's rainin' pika

oooohhooooohhh

it's rainin' pika

pika

it's a pika

It's raining pika By: Roman


	9. GHOST?

**Thanks to BlueWolfBat for the idea**

"Shouldn't we be going home now" Mitch said

"Yah, great singing and all, but we should get going" Chirpy said

"Yah, mans" Chuck said

"OFF TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"Mitch yelled

*They fly away in Mitch's car execept Chuck*

"Lets test out my new car"Chuck said

YAAYAYYYYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYYYYYYYYYYY! CHUCK DIDN"T SAY MANS FOR ONCE!YAYAYYAYYAYAYYAYYAYAYYAYYAYAYAYYAYYAYAYAYYAYYYYYYY!

BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM

"Mans" Chuck said

DAGNAMMIT

"Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans Mans

DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT DAGNAMMMMMMMMMIIITT

"Muaahhahhaaaaa" Chuck said

YAYAYYA-

"Mans" Chuck said

MHMHMHHHMHHHHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHHHM

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BACK TO OUR REGU-

Not yet were nort

*hehe, see what I did there*

BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM

"K. What to do now" Mitch said

FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT FORT

"oohhhhhhkay. A fort. Out of what?" Mitch asked

"Wonder who said that?" Mitch said

"Leeeetsssss do dis" Roman said

*After they made the fort...*

*BOOOOMMMM*

"LLLLLLLIGHTNIN"

"ummmmm power?" Snotty said

*Power goes out*

"Ill go get some flashlights" Chirpy said

"Me to" Herald said

"okay" Snotty said

*Scary noises come from outside*

"ummmm... WHat was that?"Mitch said

"It was kinda SKARY" Snotty said is a funny tone

hehehe see what I did again

"Woah!" Snotty said and fell over and the *mysterious matirial they used* fell on top of them

"HEY!" Mitch said

"Hey guys, we got the flashlights!" Chirpy said

"What's THAT?" Herald said

"I dunno" Chirpy said

"Probly a ghost" Herald said

WARNING! THIS NEXT PART INCLUDES COMPLETE MEYEM AND ALOT OF 'DAGNAMMIT' IN THE PROCESS. BE WARNED! HOCOLA (Tried to spell Chocolate and stoped at the 'H') IS NOW EVIL *Bum bum buuuuuummmm* It is also a troll story now

"I fink tho" CHirpy said due to drinking, yes, as in drunk of **HOCOLA**

*Bum bum buuuuuuummmmm*

"Mye 2oo" Herald sed

"U R 2ooe!?#&" Chirpy sed

"Luk ut?#" Herald sed

"Mye lke 2wooe" Chirpy said

"Hye gost frend" Herald sed

"WEWOOWEOOWOOOWOOWEOEOEOE" Da fre d-prtmnt seded

"Z"re D-PRTMNT!:_+ WYE ND UUUUUUUUuU$%^#" Chirpy said

"DER GOST IZ KILER!&^(" Hera;d sed

"KLL T FRE DPRTMNT" CHirPy se4d

"Umm..." Mitch said

"O MI GSH T TKS KIL T" HEra: Sard

"K WYE WLL!" Fre_ D-prtmnt sed

*Shhhhhshhhhshhhhshhshs*

"HEY! NOW WERE ALL WET! Mitch yelled

"KLL DEM WIF FRE" Hera'd sed

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOONOOOONNONONNONNOO"Mitch said

"FAME FOWERRRRRR!" Da fre d-prtmnt des

*EPIC BATTLE OCCURS*

*Heavy breathing*

"Hhehheheheheh!" fre d-prtmnt sed

"No, never. *heavy breathing* Uhhh *smack*" Mitch said

* Mitch faints *

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MITCH WAS MY ONLY FRIEND! WHYYYYYYYYY" Snotty said

"GOSTS ARE DED PEPLE?" Fre_ Dprtmnt sed

"2WOOOO PEPLE?" Chirpy sed

*Water spayed out of the fre dprtmnt's hose*

BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMMMM

To be continued...


	10. Cooking With Herald

"Welcome to… The Herald Cooking Show!" Siri said.

"What's the Herald Cooking show?" Chirpy asked.

"Look for it in the Tribune Herald." Herald replied.

"You mean the newspaper?"

"Durr I mean the newspaper!" Roman said.

"You're not even talking, Roman!" Siri yelled.

"Plus, you're supposed to be in a different story!" Chirpy said.

"You're late." Boss said. "Don't call me that, narrator!" Boss yelled. (I said, don't call me that!)

"Neh nay iz neh!" Siry (ho ho ho I can't spell) said.

"My name is Roman!" Roman said, stating the obvious.

"Yah, you're totoally in this conyersation." Boss said. "STOP. CALLING. ME." White steamed.

"That word you like!" Roman finished happily.

"SHUT UP!" Siri screamed.

"Umm…" Herald started.

"Ooohh! Cookies!" Roman interrupted, as he found the cookies from chapter two.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you…" Chirpy said.

"Well i'm me, and me wants black squares!"

"1. You mean cookie, not black. 2. You mean circles, not squares." stated Chirpy. Then Steve pouted and went back to his story, because he hoped he'd get free black squares.

"Can I finish what I was saying?" Herald asked.

"No." Roman said.

"Soo…"

"I need to rap," Roman inquired.

"Oh boy," Everyone sane said, covering their ears.

Then (most of) the sanity went to another story.

"Hey, can I fix life yet?" Dust 'Pizza Crust' said after Roman finished rapping.

"Pizza Crust! You made it!" Roman said. Then he grabbed a stick and pointed to a blackboard. "Here's how to make…" he started. Suddenly a YouTube video (Kid Snippets: "Cooking Show - Pie") appeared on the board. "Strawberry Pie!" he finished, as all of the sanity left the room.

"WARNING! WARNING! SANITY LEVEL: BELOW 25%" Siri said in a more electronical voice than usual.

"Rainbows Rainbows Rainbows, Just plain Rainbows. Rainbows are like butt-flies that have more color. Rainbows Rainbows Rainbows, Just plain Rainbows." Roman read out of Pokegreen's textbook. All sanity entered the room, then left. Logic went on vacation as well. Then, Siri slapped Roman, despite her obvious lack of hands. This caused Roman to pause for three seconds, then say "Ouchie Mama." and fly away. Then, he opened a laptop and googled "A Pokemon Christmas" and found this story!

"Oh no…" Siri said as Roman "read" the end of chapter 11.

"And the bomb blew everyone to bitsies." Roman "read". Then, Snotty came.

"You're not here yet," White said, and thanked Siri for getting her name right. Then, Superheroes happened. You know, D.C. supes and Marvel!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, Just kidding! The chapter isn't over yet!

"CAN I START MY COOKING SHOW NOW?!" Herald yelled, no wait, screamed.

"No." Roman said again.

"You don't count, Roman." Chirpy said as Roman went to go pout in a , Roman saw the TV. He turned it on. It was commercials, Roman's favorite!

"You can get your Pencil-Eraser now, for free!" The first advertiser, Pokegreen said.

"Only $134,627,389,746,382.30 Shipping and Handling! It's technically free!" The second advertiser, Professor Herobrine said.

"So call ! That's !" They both said at the same time.

"Butt weight! You'll also get this glow-stick I found in the couch! It has couch lint on it!" Pokegreen said happily. Then the next commercial came on. (The Snuggo)

"Are your blankets too small? Are you too cheap for heat, in winter and fall? So what do you do? Do you give up on life? Not at all, silly girl! You buy a Snuggo! (Alright!) Similar products are full of hole-" Ryan Higa said, then the power went out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Roman shouted, holding a piece of paper. "I didn't get their number!" he complained, shaking the TV.

"Hey mans," Chuck said.

"It's YOU!" Siri interrupted.

"I'm back from the library with some salad, mans."

"How did you get salad?" Chirpy asked.

"I got it off the shelf and payed for it at the bank, mans." Then, Snotty came back from the pool.

"Id wathnd thad gread." he said.

"Why?" Chirpy asked.

"I caud a cold."

"Didn't you always have that cold?

"I god id agaid."

"NO"

"Okay, Id wath a good faycayshud."

"I had a good vacation!" Roman said.

"Really?" Black said.

"Mmhmm!" Roman replied, not realising that everyone had left except for him, Black and White. Then, the power came back on.

"Delivery for a… Roman the Raichu?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Come in," Black said.

"My Pencil-Erasers! They're here!" Roman said, taking the box from the man.

"Oh, and the couch glow-stick." The man said, leaving.

"Yussssss."

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Welcome to… IRON CHEF! Please welcome the contestant… Herald the tepig! And please give a round of applause for… IRON CHEF, HARRY POTTER! (Woo) Today's secret ingredients are… Berries and Cheese! You have one hour to create five delicious dishes for the judges. BEGIN!

On Harry's side:

Harry Potter was working hard on his first dish, fried berry and cheese kebabs covered in molten chocolate.

Meanwhile, on Herald's side:

Herald, who had no idea why he was there, built little houses made of cheese on each plate. Then, he filled them with berries.

One hour of intense (on Harry's side) cooking later…

Harry and Herald presented their dishes to the judges, who consisted of Bob the Blaziken, Chirpy, Siri, Dust and Doctor Brine. But, what Harry saw was: A weird fire-bird-person thing; a large bird; an empty seat; a white dog-thing; and a blue dog-thing with strangely colored eyes in a lab coat. Siri and Doctor Brine took one look at Herald's houses and voted him. Bob had to leave, (because of judge duty) but he voted for Herald just because. Chirpy was the only one who ate Harry's dishes, and she voted for him. (after taking and eating the dishes Harry gave to Siri and Doctor Brine.) Dust, However, voted Herald just because he felt like it. And so, Herald won the competition. The end.


End file.
